Problemas en la alde ¡¿preparatoria Konoha! El Hokage en apuros
by Hina tooga
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 7mo Hokage de Konoha, el shinobi más fuerte del mundo por alguna razón está en una dimensión paralela, cursando la preparatoria a sus 18 años de edad. Enfrenta el gran problema que es la vida de instituto de su otro yo, donde todo está patas arriba. Tratará de componerla mientras busca la manera de volver con su esposa e hijos quienes están con su otro yo.
1. Chapter 1

No sé cómo poner notas en esta plataforma, soy un fracaso. Solo quiero decirles que nunca me había animado a escribir algo basado en la historia original de Naruto, desde el 2007 que escribo fics siempre he realizado AU. Así que espero no echarlo a perder.

Cap. 1 Yo soy el equivocado.

Cuando desperté me sentí tan extraño que por un momento pensé que estaba muerto. Miré a mi derecha esperando encontrar el rostro de mi mujer, pero en vez de eso Hatake Kakashi me miraba con suma atención, parecía haber vuelto a su juventud, por lo menos 15 años. Tuve que parpadear varias veces seguidas para asimilar la vista. Frente a mí un grupo de varios jóvenes estaban sentados en sus pupitres, como si esto fuera la academia ninja, sin embargo no se veían tan niños, más bien parecían jóvenes. Traté de sentir mi chakra, pero todo parece inútil es como si no tuviera nada, o por lo menos no pudiera manejarlo. Regresé mi mirada a Kakashi.

Vamos Naruto, si no eres capaz de resolver esto puedes volver a tu asiento

Giré mi cabeza y detrás de mí se encontraba un pizarrón y en él una cosa extraña con equis y yes combinadas con números ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

— Anda, anda, a tu asiento.

Kakashi me señaló un lugar hasta atrás del aula, ahí vi con asombro una pelirrosa ¡Es Sakura-chan! Me lancé corriendo a su lugar, ella abrió sus ojos jade con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estamos en clases idiota!

— ¿Clases?

Me giro la cabeza y todo el salón nos observa, la mayoría de rostros no son reconocibles para mí, vuelvo mi vista a Sakura, ella me observa como si hubiera perdido los cabales, detrás de ella me percato de la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ellos dos deben tener unos 18 años, tal vez menos ¿Y yo?

— Hey Naruto, deja de hacer el ridículo y siéntate.

Sigue siendo el mismo patán, pero significa que nadie más se da cuenta que algo raro está sucediendo. ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en la habitación con mi esposa, teníamos una conversación trivial, cuando salió el tema de nuestro romance, no sé cómo llegamos a un punto en el que discutíamos si en otra vida nos hubiésemos enamorado igual, nos quedamos dormidos mientras fantaseamos con una vida alterna. ¿Acaso algo había pasado por esa conversación?

Veo como Kakashi me ordena sentarme, no puedo con esto, necesito respuestas, salgo disparado del salón, todo es tan nuevo que no puedo reconocer donde estoy. Hay muchos pasillos, varias puertas con números y letras, pero lamentablemente no entiendo a qué se refieren.

— ¡Naruto! Está prohibido correr en los pasillos. ¡Detente ya!

Su voz me hiela la sangre, podrán pasar siglos pero yo reconocería esa voz siempre. Trago saliva con dificultad. Me doy la vuelta, sus ojos perla me miran con un reproche en ellos, su cabello largo sigue igual que la última vez que le vi. Es como si el tiempo para él jamás hubiera pasado.

— ¡Neji! ¡Neji!

No pude con mi euforia, lo abracé y él mostró mucha sorpresa en mi acto. Trató de retirarme, pero las lágrimas por un pequeño instante parecen querer salir de mis ojos.

— ¡Los niños estarían tan felices de conocerte! Hubieras sido su tío preferido, bueno, su único tío… ¡Hinata les habla tanto de ti! ¡Eres el héroe de Himawari!

Por fin siento un fuerte empujón, su mirada demuestra suma confusión.

— ¿Niños? ¿Hinata? ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué te pasa?

Me siento estúpido actuando de esa manera, Neji tampoco debe entender qué demonios está pasando. Soy el 7mo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, el ninja más fuerte y guapo. Estoy casado con su prima desde hace 15 años y tenemos 2 hijos, además de que él murió hace casi 18 años. ¿Cómo podría creerme todo eso?

Le hago una reverencia y comienzo a huir de él. Neji, Sakura y Sasuke están aquí, pero ninguno sabe qué está pasando, todo es tan normal, además, esto es como una escuela, pero no hay ninjas, tampoco puedo usar mi chakra. ¿Es esto otra dimensión? Si todos ellos están aquí, ella también. ¿Y si los dos fuimos atrapados en un genjutsu? Giro apresuradamente en una esquina, y la veo a unos pocos metros, está parada junto a las escaleras hablando con Kiba. Su cabello llega a su cintura y está vestida como todas las demás mujeres del lugar, con una falda azul marino, una blusa de manga larga y un moño rojo en su cuello. Jamás había visto a Hinata con una falda tan corta, mi mente empezó a volar antes de que pudiera parar, Kiba fue el primero en verme, abrió los ojos esperando que me detuviera, me frené justo frente a una admirada chica.

Se veía tan tierna, estaba tan joven que en el acto me recordó a nuestros primeros años de noviazgo, el corazón me retumbaba sin cesar.

— ¡Hinata! Que gusto me da que estés aquí también, pensé que me estarías buscando ¿recuerdas la conversación de anoche antes de dormirnos? ¡Algo tiene que ver con esto! ¿Los niños están contigo? Tenemos que hallar la manera de salir de aquí.

La tomé de los hombros y clavé mi mirada en la suya, sus ojos perla se abrieron de par en par y empecé a notar que se estaba sonrojando, sin salir de su estado de shock.

— ¿Niños? ¿Anoche?

No podía ser, esa no era _mi _Hinata. ¿Dónde estaba entonces mi mujer? Ella empezó a ponerse totalmente roja, sabía lo que seguía, sin dudar se desmayaría, no quería problemas con la Hinata de este genjutsu por lo que sin pensarlo me tiré al suelo de rodillas y agaché mi cabeza.

— ¡Perdóname! No debes entender nada de lo que estoy diciendo — cierro los ojos con fuerza, estoy haciendo el ridículo dentro de una fantasía, pero si ni siquiera Hinata entiende qué está pasando significa que estoy completamente solo y atrapado en este lugar, alzo la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, quiero mirarla a los ojos, no sé cuál sea nuestra relación en este plano — ¡Soy un idiota Hinata! — cuando abro los ojos hay una oscuridad extraña, de pronto vislumbro… ¿panties? ¿ehhh? Escuchó un fuerte grito, es mi mujer. Me levanto y entonces me doy cuenta que de alguna manera estaba debajo de la falda de Hinata.

De pronto siento un fuerte golpe, no importa dónde ni cuándo, pero sé que es Sakura-chan.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos haces frente a tu novia?

¡Hinata es mi novia! Por lo menos eso seguía igual en esta dimensión, mi chica perlada estaba más roja que un semáforo, pero su expresión era de molestia, no podría confundirla por nada. Probablemente estaba muy avergonzada.

— Lo siento, no sé qué está pasando, vamos Sakura, tú debes saber, libera el genjutsu, eres la mejor para hacerlo ¡Por favor!

— ¡No sé qué tipo de excusa es esa para disculparte por ver la ropa interior de otra chica conmigo tu novia justo frente a ti!

¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir? Mi novia…¿Sakura? ¿Y Hinata? Volteo a verla, ella tiene unas cuentas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pero más que nada se ve molesta, muy muy molesta.

— ¡Lo siento Sakura-san! Todo fue un malentendido, discúlpame.

Hinata se inclina ante Sakura mientras le pide perdón. Yo estoy completamente confundido, Kiba completamente furioso me da un golpe en el rostro. De verdad, esto me está matando ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

— No te disculpes Hinata, es culpa de éste.

— Sakura-chan ¿Y Sasuke? ¿No estás tú…y él?

— ¿Pero por qué metes a Uchiha-san en esto? ¡Basta Naruto! Ustedes ni siquiera se toleran.

Había muchas incongruencias en este lugar, Sasuke y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos, Sakura es mi novia y le habla por su apellido al Teme, Hinata parece desconocerme y además esta molesta conmigo… y Kiba… ¿Qué pinta Kiba?

— Vámonos Hinata, Naruto ni siquiera es capaz de pedir disculpas

Su voz me irrita ¿Cuándo él y yo nos llevamos tan mal? ¡Jamás!

— ¡Hey! Pedí disculpas, yo…

— No a Hinata, sino a mí — dijo exasperado — Ella es lo más preciado para mí y no voy a dejar que la sigas lastimando.

¿Preciado? Claro, si son como hermanos. O eso es lo que quiero pensar porque entonces él rodea con sus brazos la cintura de mi esposa ¿Pero qué se cree? Y ella se sonroja. ¡Hinata! ¿Cuándo tú me has cambiado por por…? ¡Basta! Este no es mi mundo, pero todos están aquí… y ella no es mi esposa.

Entonces, como si el mundo se me estuviera desmoronando aparece la voz de mi conciencia, pasando frente a nosotros está Shikamaru, va con la mirada perdida hacia lo que aparentemente son los baños. Necesito explicaciones y no hay nadie mejor que él para ayudarme, corro detrás de él y escucho la voz de Sakura reclamarme pero no hago más caso, necesito ayuda.

Cuando entró corriendo, noto en su mirada mucha sorpresa, lo acorralo detrás de la puerta y entonces él bosteza, sigue siendo el mismo.

— ¡Nara Shikamaru! ¿Verdad?

Él asiente.

— Tú eres Naruto ¿o me equivoco?

Al parecer aquí no tenemos una buena relación. Suspiro como si mi única esperanza se estuviera desvaneciendo.

— Shikamaru, tú eres mi brazo derecho, la voz de la razón en mi conciencia, un gran y preciado amigo.

Él alza su ceja con incredulidad. Yo no sé ni siquiera como empezar esa conversación, no tengo idea como expresarme para que él me crea la iverosímil historia. Me volteo tratando de recuperar fuerzas y entonces me doy de frente contra el enorme espejo del baño. Soy yo, y no soy yo. Parece que tengo 18 años, llevo el uniforme escolar, una ridícula banda en la cabeza y una capa que está muy fuera de contexto. Y entonces grito.

¡He rejuvenecido 15 años! Y no solo eso, ese no soy completamente yo. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi cuerpo?

— No eres de aquí ¿verdad?

Su pregunta me desconcierta. ¡Siempre tan inteligente!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Por tu actuación de hace rato, ese no es el Namikaze Naruto que esta escuela conoce.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no sé cómo llegué aquí, actualmente tengo 35 años, soy como el líder de mi aldea… y conozco a muchas de las personas que están aquí pero con ninguna tengo la relación que tenía en mi hogar.

Shikamaru me mira con cierto aire de incredulidad, se rasca la barbilla, me recuerda tanto al Nara que me regañaba por mis actos sin pensar y que desde joven depositó su confianza en mí.

— Llámame loco, y si estás jugando una broma no tiene nada de gracioso, pero puede tratarse de un salto espacio-temporal. El mundo está dividido en dimensiones. Tu dimensión es una diferente a esta. ¿Cómo se llama de dónde vienes?

— ¡Eso es lo que hacía Kaguya! — Exclamé eufórico — eso tendría mucho sentido, yo vengo de Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, somos una comunidad de ninjas, yo soy el líder.

— En este mundo no existe nada como eso, significa que definitivamente no es solo un salto de tiempo, sino entre dimensiones. Si lo que dices es verdad — se recargó en la puerta de entrada — Las personas con las que tienes relación en tu dimensión también coexisten aquí, pero sus lazos son de una manera un poco diferente. Tu y yo nunca hemos hablado, pero acabas de decirme que mi otro yo es tu mano derecha.

Asiento con la cabeza, no podía defraudarme el Shikamaru de esta dimensión. Él suspira con mucha pesadez.

— Bueno, esto es muy problemático, te deseo mucha suerte.

Él comienza a lavarse las manos mientras yo me quedo atónito. ¿Por qué tenía que toparme con un Shikamaru tan poco comprometido? ¡Ah es cierto! Él siempre ha sido así de joven….

— ¿Estás saliendo con Sabaku no Temari?

Suelto de pronto, él abre los ojos de par en par, me voltea a ver y después se lava la cara.

— No me digas, en tu dimensión estoy enamorado de ella.

— Pues sí, están casados y tienen un hijo.

Él se queda estupefacto.

— ¿Casados? Pero… no, eso no es posible.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él toma aire de una manera casi frenética.

— Yo estoy enamorado de esa mujer, pero no tenemos nada, de hecho nos llevamos como perros y gatos.

— Pues en mi dimensión también se llevan así.

Shikamaru se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se la rasca con un poco de preocupación.

— Bueno Naruto de otra dimensión, expícame sus relaciones, la de todos los que conozcas que hayas visto hoy… hay algo que necesito comprobar.

— Pues no es muy difícil. Todos nosotros nos conocimos en la escuela, aprobamos nuestros exámenes para hacernos ninjas el mismo año y por ello somos muy amigos. Mi mejor amigo es Uchiha Sasuke, sin embargo casi no pasa tiempo en la aldea, está casado con Haruno Sakura y tienen una niña de la edad de mi hijo, son mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, casi mis hermanos aunque Sasuke sea un idiota y un prepotente, tú eres mi mano derecha, mi consejero y el más inteligente de toda la villa estás casado con la hermana de uno de mis más grandes amigos, Sabaku no Gaara quien es el líder de la villa vecina, su hermana es Sabaku no Temari y su hermano Kankuro. Kiba, Shino, son igual compañeros y grandes amigos, a ellos no los he visto en esta dimensión aún igual que a Chouji quien se casó con una chica muy agresiva llamada Karui, y a Yamanaka Ino, ella está con uno de los integrantes de mi equipo, Sai. Luego está el equipo que nos lleva un año, Rock Lee, Ama Tenten y mi cuñado Neji quien quiso mucho a su prima, él murió en la 4ta guerra ninja protegiéndome a mí y a Hinata, hace ya 18 años y… y luego está Hinata, es la persona más importante en mi vida, mi esposa desde hace 15 años, tenemos dos hijos y bueno, nos amamos mucho… yo… he crecido sin conocer lo que es una familia, mis padres murieron el día en que nací…

— Definitivamente esto no tiene mucho sentido tomando en cuenta lo que me dices — me interrumpió de golpe — aquí sus relaciones son un poco muy distintas, pero solo las tuyas, todos nos conocimos cuando íbamos en la primaria pero tú nunca te acercaste a nosotros como amigo, yo si quiero estar con Temari, Ino está empezando a salir con Sai, Chouji acaba de conocer a una chica de nombre Karui hace un par de días en un restaurante de comida, Neji adora a su prima, es sobreprotector a morir, pero todo lo demás que gira en torno a ti está cambiado, tú no te llevas ni un poco con Sasuke, de hecho aparentemente se odian a muerte, tus padres están vivos, los he visto venir a las juntas, el Naruto de esta dimensión rechazó a Hinata hace unos meses, ella se confesó cuando estabas metido en una pelea callejera y no solo nunca le respondiste sino que al poco tiempo empezaste un noviazgo con la Haruno, aunque toda la escuela sabía que ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de estúpido soy en esta dimensión? ¡No puede ser más que en la mía! Porque significa que yo soy quien está equivocado aquí… es decir, si Hinata se me confesó es porque me ama, si Sakura ama a Sasuke es porque siempre ha sido así y si Sasuke le hace feo es porque él es así. ¡Yo soy el que está arruinando todo en este mundo!

Shikamaru me miró atento, tal vez examinándome, tal vez analizando más lo que estaba pasando.

— Tendría mucho sentido que todas las relaciones de tu dimensión se reproduzcan con mucha semejanza en ésta. Las dimensiones son paralelas, pero son como un espejo, todo se refleja casi igual. Tienes razón, todos sentimos lo mismo que las personas de tu mundo, la diferencia es que aquí tú no actúas igual.

— ¿Hay manera de regresarme a mi dimensión?

— Ninguna que yo conozca, tendríamos que buscar algo por aquí. Al parecer lo que sucedió es un cambio de cuerpos, si tú estás aquí atrapado en el cuerpo del Naruto de esta dimensión, éste estará en tu cuerpo.

— ¿QUÉ? No puede ser… ¿Cómo es Naruto con Hinata?

Me sentía tan estúpido hablando de esto en tercera persona.

— Fatal, aunque Hinata lo amaba mucho él fue muy grosero con ella, era un patán a decir verdad, ella se fue alejando y él parece odiarla, siempre se la pasa repitiendo "Sakura-chan" y bobadas así.

— ¡Esto no puede ser!

— ¿Por qué?

— Si ese estúpido que se hace llamar como yo está con mi Hinata en mi cuerpo ¡Puede destruir mi matrimonio! Tengo que volver a mi mundo, si lastima a mi esposa ni por ser yo mismo lo voy a perdonar.

[…]

Siento un fuerte dolor en el cuello, parece que me he golpeado con algo, aunque eso no tendría sentido, lo último que recuerdo es estar frente al grupo resolviendo un problema de matemáticas, y de ahí, nada. Voy a quedar como un estúpido frente a mi adorada Sakura y frente al idiota de Sasuke. Abro los ojos y me encuentro de frente a alguien que me mira con mucha incredulidad.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Quién se cree esta persona para hablarme así? ¡Nunca nos dirigimos la palabra! De todas las personas con las que pude encontrarme en un momento así tiene que ser esta. ¿Por qué se ve más grande de lo que recuerdo?... miro alrededor y nada de lo que veo lo reconozco. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Me empiezo a enojar y de pronto siento en mi mano algo que va creciendo ¿Qué clase de cosa es esto? Es como si mucha energía se fuera almacenando en mi mano de una manera incontrolable. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!


	2. Todo está muy mal

Cap. 2 Todo está muy mal.

Siento que definitivamente algo no va bien, la cosa amarilla en mi mano va creciendo, el miedo me empieza a consumir al escuchar el grito desesperado de ese vago del otro grupo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ni si quiera puedo recordarlo, parece haber envejecido unos 15 años o más. Entre gritos me giro y me encuentro con con amplio ventanal que muestra un lugar que en definitiva nunca antes he visto.

— ¡Al piso!

Algo o alguien me han tomado del brazo y me ha jalado con una fuerza sobrehumana, arrojándome por el inmenso ventanal, los vidrios me hacen cortaduras y se deshacen a mi paso, y de pronto un halo de luz se vuelve demasiado intenso y no puedo más que describirlo como un fuerte viento, uno que está dejándome herido. Pierdo el sentido por un momento.

Cuando despierto estoy en el suelo, me duele todo el cuerpo, no quiero moverme. El suelo es de tierra. ¿Dónde puedo estar? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

— ¿Qué ha sido eso Naruto? Nos pusiste en peligro a todos, sabes el alcance de tus poderes, si ese rasengan no hubiera detonado en el aire no sé si estuviese aquí para contarlo.

¿Rasengan? ¿Por qué me habla con tanta confianza este tipo? Él me toma de un brazo y me ayuda a levantarme, su cara muestra una extrañeza particular. Pero el que no sale del shock soy yo.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato? ¡No entiendo nada Nara!

Ese era su apellido, me alegro de poder recordarlo, ya sería mucho pedirle a ayuda de alguien de quien no me sé ni su nombre. Él se separa de mí con mucha velocidad como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese un tipo de pecado o algo peor.

— ¿Nara? ¡En tu vida me has llamado por mi apellido! Es más, jamás me has hablado con respeto ¿Pero qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a Sakura?

— ¡Eso sería genial! — interrumpo a velocidad luz, si ella está aquí no importa nada más — por favor, llévame con ella.

— Debes estar muy mal, mira que hacer un rasengan en la oficina y de la nada… de verdad que eres problemático Hokage.

No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero no me importaba. Tal vez es solo un sueño, aunque los golpes de hace un momento se sintieron muy reales, pero ese dolor tan intenso pasó en un segundo como si realmente nada hubiese ocurrido por lo que mi única deducción es que esto es un estúpido sueño a la mitad de la aburrida clase de Kakashi. Ahora que sé que es un sueño puede que logre cambiar las cosas como quiero que sucedan ¡Eso leí por ahí! Si veo a Sakura-chan seguramente será un sueño muy interesante. Seguimos caminando por las calles de ese lugar y me sorprendo de lo inteligente y creativo que soy, eso parece de verdad otro mundo. Cuando llegamos a lo que parece ser un hospital, una mujer nos dice que Sakura salió temprano de trabajar. ¿Trabajar? ¿En un hospital? Qué raro, no me la imagino de doctora. La mujer que me atiende me trata con un respeto casi enfermizo, es obvio que solo podría suceder eso en mis sueños.

— No sé qué pueda tener el Hokage, pero no parece ser nada de gravedad tal vez es exceso de trabajo, sería bueno que descansara Shikamaru.

Ah, ese es su nombre, tengo un recuerdo poco claro de que alguna hablamos pero creo que no fue algo tan importante.

— Sí, puede ser Shizune, lo llevaré a su casa para que se recupere, seguramente su esposa tendrá un mejor remedio que nosotros.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir el vago ese? ¡¿Esposa?! Soy feliz, en este hermoso sueño tengo una esposa. ¡Tengo una familia!

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey Shikamaru! ¿Cómo es mi esposa?

Él alza una ceja como no entendiéndome, avanzamos a paso lento, mientras el sol se va poniendo.

— Naruto… enserio ¿Qué diablos tienes? El cansancio no te puede poner así, digo, eres el shinobi más fuerte del mundo y por un poco de papeleo ya hasta tienes problemas de memoria.

— ¡No es mi memoria! — Inquirí molesto, hasta mis sueños me jugaban una mala pasada — Solo quiero tu opinión…

— Ah ya veo, solo quieres que adule a tu mujer, si la mía me escucha me matará — río por lo bajo y a mí me causó un severo escalofrío — una mujer digna de confianza, decidida, con mucho valor, tal vez la que ha mostrado superar todo lo que conlleva ser la ninja más amable y dulce en este mundo tan problemático y bélico, me sorprende que no haya perdido su calidez y encanto, y mira que pese a todo seguir eligiéndote a ti… pues es incluso un logro. Tal vez era la única que no encajaba en el prototipo de ninja que se espera, ella es completamente distinta, pero por ti se hizo mucho más fuerte… tal vez una de sus mayores cualidades sea amar al mayor perdedor de la aldea, es decir, su confianza ciega hacia ti — La persona que Shikamaru describía resultaba verdaderamente encantadora, pero por algún motivo no podía hacer encajar esa descripción con la mujer que considero la más preciada en mi vida, Haruno Sakura. — y bueno, espero que una vez que hables con ella todo ese estrés que tienes acumulado salga y mañana estés listo para las dos reuniones importantes para la hoja, al fin y al cabo creo que ella es la única que te entiende.

Dicho esto se detuvo, como esperando a que yo reaccionara, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la que supuestamente era mi casa. ¿Este sueño estaba a punto de llegar a su momento más alegre? Le di la espalda al pelinegro ese y me quedé estático frente a la puerta.

— Siempre tienes las llaves en la bolsa — dijo él antes de seguir su camino — te veo mañana.

Emocionado saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, frente mío había un largo pasillo en parcial oscuridad alumbrado por la luz que se escapaba de la puerta al final. Una alegría inundó mi pecho, era como si por vez primera pudiese ser feliz después de aquél horrible día. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, este sueño era casi real. Giré la perilla y entré al recinto, aquél lugar estaba plagado de una calidez hogareña que me estremeció. Todo estaba realmente limpio, había flores en una mesa para 8 personas en uno de los extremos. ¿Para qué tantas? Al frente tenía una sala muy confortable. Me temblaban las piernas, y por poco se me detiene el corazón al vislumbrar una figura femenina recostada en el sillón. Me fui acercando con cautela, pero cuando llegué y la tuve frente una punzada me atacó el corazón. Esa no era la chica que yo quería ver ahí.

Su cabello azulado caía con cierta gracia por el sillón hasta dar con el suelo, su rostro parecía porcelana suave al tacto, su respiración era demasiado calmada, dormía plácidamente. Pero yo sabía quién era y no, no se trataba de mi novia Sakura. ¿Qué hacia Hyuuga Hinata ahí? ¿Tal vez era la mujer de la limpieza? Por el asombro retrocedí, realmente estaba asustado ¿Era esto una pesadilla? Hasta que tropecé con un mueble, me di la vuelta y lo que vi me dejó helado.

Era una foto de esa chica y yo, abrazados, con ropa tradicional de boda, en el gran marco también estaban dos bebés y yo sonriendo con una cosita rubia.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Maldita pesadilla!

Mi grito despertó a la chica, ella se movió inquieta en el sillón y abrió con pesadez los ojos. El tono perla chocó contra los míos. No quería verlos, odiaba la sensación que me provocaban, era algo casi irreconocible para mí que me perturbaba con demasía.

— Naruto-kun ¡Bienvenido a casa! Pensé que llegarías más tarde, me he quedado dormida, lo siento, podemos preparar la cena juntos ¿te parece?

Ella está emocionada y me mira con cierta ternura. No puedo reaccionar, mis piernas no se mueven, siento el sudor frío bajar por mi espalda y mis manos temblar. ¿Esto es enserio? Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, si esto es un sueño yo tendría que poder despertar, me pellizco y nada. ¡Nada! De pronto Hinata se me acerca, posa su mano en mi pecho y me mira al principio con preocupación.

— Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? — No puedo responder, de pronto se aferra a mi brazo, su tacto es suave como la seda, un sonrojo me pasa por todo el rostro, sus pechos chocan contra mi brazo y una mirada seductora aparece en sus ojos perla — ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa? Los niños no llegan aún…

En un impulso la empujo con fuerza, ella no reacciona a tiempo y cae de bruces al suelo, escucho un quejido de su parte, bajo la mirada, ella está en el suelo y me mira con una sorpresa inaudita.

— ¡Esto no tenía que ser así! No debo estar contigo, esto está todo mal ¡Yo amo a Sakura! ¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo? ¡Estúpida pesadilla! Quiero despertar ya.

Sigo sin despegar mi vista de ella, quien comienza a llorar. ¿Qué clase de maldito sueño es éste? Me duele el pecho, ella no debería estar llorando ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Se burla de mí? Sus lágrimas son preciosas pero me hacen sentir muy extraño. De pronto la puerta se abre, alzo mi mirada ¡Es mi Sakura! Pero viene acompañada de tres personas más, dos niñas y un niño que es casi igual a mí. ¡Pero qué diablos!

Hinata se levanta y se acerca a los niños. Sakura igual parece haber envejecido, se acerca a la peliazul y posa su mano en su hombro, Hinata se encoje.

— Gracias por traerlos Sakura-san

— ¿Estás llorando Hinata? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! ¿Qué hago con ella? ¿Por qué no estoy contigo?

De pronto siento un muy fuerte golpe en mi rostro, esa fuerza es brutal, si esto no fuera un sueño seguramente hubiera muerto. Me toman de la oreja y me empiezan a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

— Sarada estás a cargo, nosotros saldremos — dice Sakura con energía en su voz, la niña pelinegra se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que quedarse ella a cargo? — mi pequeño yo reprocha molesto.

— Porque soy más inteligente que tú — reclama la niña sacándole la lengua —

— No peleen p-por favor — exclama la más pequeña, con ojos y cabello azulado. Esto definitivamente tiene que ser una muy mala broma, esa niña es igual a Hinata pero con mis ojos.

— Boruto, cuida de tu hermana, papá y mamá tienen que hablar con Sakura — dice sonriendo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa maternal que calma al rubiecito hiperactivo el cuál abraza a su hermana y hace un puchero.

A escasos metros de esa casa hay un parque, soy arrojado al suelo y me golpeo con un columpio, me levanto apresurado y las dos mujeres me miran acusadoramente. Me siento en el frío columpio de metal con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Naruto?

Sakura está muy molesta, pero no sé cómo explicar lo que está sucediendo. De pronto Hinata me golpea en el pecho con la palma abierta, siento un fuerte dolor en todo el resto de mi cuerpo, cuando la veo ella tiene unas venas hinchadas alrededor de sus ojos, la imagen me aterra, sin dudar es una pesadilla.

— ¡Devuélveme a Naruto-kun! — Sakura abre sus ojos jade con sorpresa y aprieta su puño, como si se prepara para una pelea — Tú no eres mi esposo ¿Dónde está él? ¡Responde!

Un frío recorre mi espalda, siento la amenaza de la muerte tan cerca… y cierta fuerza surgiendo de mi interior.

[…]

Según Shikamaru debo actuar normal en lo que encontramos alguna respuesta a esto que me está sucediendo. ¿Pero cómo es actuar normal? ¡No soy de aquí! Supuestamente estamos en algo que se llama "receso" y uno puede ir a donde quiera en ese lapso de tiempo y luego volver a clases. Subo unas escaleras, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ahora es averiguar que tanto ha estado haciendo mal mi otro yo, en el segundo piso me asomo para sentir la brisa, y mis ojos se dirigen a un amplio campo verde, donde varios hombres juegan con una pelota como idiotas. De pronto me percato que ahí está Hinata, diría mía pero sé que esa no es mi esposa y que por algún motivo no estamos juntos. La observo detenidamente, son iguales, podría confundirme de verdad en algún momento. Estoy tan concentrado en ella que cuando noto un leve sonrojo aparecer en su rostro me exaspero, sigo su mirada y me topo con Kiba, ese…ese… ¡perro! Está bien, no es el mejor insulto que se me pudo ocurrir pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de… de… ¡ahhh! Hinata lo ve con ojos de amor. Voy a vomitar. Me volteo asqueado y me golpeo contra la pared. ¿Qué diablos he hecho en esta vida para merecer este castigo divino?

A mi lado veo pasar por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, sin pensarlo mucho lo detengo por el brazo, él muestra una pequeña molestia mezclada con confusión, aunque para cualquiera su semblante sea el mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — exclama hastiado.

— Hey Sasuke ¿tú y yo nos llevamos tan mal? — él alza una ceja y se suelta de un jalón — Digo, sé que arreglamos todo con discusiones y golpes… ¿verdad?

— Hmp, no sé de qué hablas Naruto. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

— ¡Ya sabes! Siempre es momento para hacer amigos.

Él se detiene por un momento y me mira fijamente. Parece que tiene algo bien guardado, como cuando quería pedir perdón y su orgullo no se lo permitía. No importa que fuese yo siempre lo perdonaría, solo necesitaba saber qué era, en este mundo estoy completamente en blanco. De pronto escucho gritos y porras, parece que alguien ha logrado un triunfo.

— ¡Felicidades Kiba-kun!

Hinata abraza al perro ese, está muy feliz por su estúpido logro ¿Qué hizo? ¿Salvó una aldea? ¿Salvó al mundo? ¡No! ¡Ese fui yo! ¡Su hombre! ¡Su macho!... pero ¿Y si lo besa? No puedo permitirlo, me acerco al barandal.

— No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo que hablar Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke se da la media vuelta, con su indiferencia a flor de piel, quiero hablar con él pero el pelinegro se encuentra con Suigetsu y continúan su camino, no es el momento. Vuelvo la vista al campo, Hinata y Kiba siguen abrazados, se empiezan a separar. ¡Tu esposo va a evitar que cometas adulterio Hinata! Me lanzo de la planta alta. No sé por qué he olvidado que no puedo controlar el chakra en este mundo, y entro en pánico. ¿Un cuerpo de este mundo aguanta lo mismo que el de un shinobi?

Cuando hago impacto con el suelo me siento aliviado, he caído de pie y sin ningún problema. ¿Acaso mi resistencia es la misma? ¡Tengo ganas de probar mi fuerza! Pero no es el momento, corro detrás de Hinata olvidando las miradas incrédulas que han visto mi hazaña.

— ¡Hinata!

Inuzuka y la ojiperla voltean asustados a verme. ¿De verdad es tan raro que me acerque a ellos? Él me ignora y ella lo imita. Empiezan a alejarse, pese a los gritos de los demás que exigen que Kiba vuelva al partido.

— ¿Qué no me amabas?

Según Shikamaru, ella se me había declarado meses antes de esto, pensé que sería una buena idea atacar de manera frontal… no lo fue. Ella se volteó y me dedicó una mirada que solamente había visto el día que me dejó por Toneri. ¡No me iba a volver a pasar! Pero su mirada me heló la sangre. No sé si era por el asqueroso deja vu o porque jamás pensé verme en una situación así después de 15 años de matrimonio.

— Adiós Naruto-kun

— ¡Basta! ¡Esa no es la Hinata que yo amo!

El silencio fue sepulcral. Un cosquilleo me pasó por la espina dorsal. Kiba tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de Hinata, como buscando una respuesta, pero ella no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Se abrieron de par en par.

— Na…Naruto-kun ¿acaso tú recuerdas…?

La pregunta no pudo ser terminada, Yamanaka Ino apareció de la nada y en un movimiento que nadie vio venir abofeteó a Hinata. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

— ¡Hinata! Respeta la relación de Sakura y Naruto. ¡Por favor!

Mi preciosa peliazul bajó la mirada, pensé que lloraría.

— ¡Lo siento! No es lo que parece Sakura-san.

Veo por sobre mi hombro, ahí está la chica con sus ojos jade abiertos con sorpresa. ¡Todo esto está muy mal!


	3. Camino a casa

Hinata tiene la mirada baja, yo siento un fuerte frío recorrer mi espalda, los ojos de Sakura están clavados en mi nuca, es como sentir la muerte tan cerca ¿en qué momento a mi otro yo se le ocurrió empezar a salir con ella? ¡Nos mataría en la primera cita! ¿Quién se cree? ¿Sasuke?

— No te preocupes Hinata, seguramente él tiene una mejor explicación ¿verdad Naruto?

Tragué saliva con pesadez ¿Qué debía hacer? Hinata se dio la media vuelta, pude notar sus ojos cristalizados y nuevamente no pude pensar antes de actuar.

— ¡No me dejes mamá!

El silencio fue infinito. Solo esto me podía pasar a mí. Llamar a mi mujer "mamá" ya era algo habitual desde que había nacido Boruto… pero justo ahora esto parecía ser muy extraño. ¡Trágame tierra! Hinata me miró desconcertada y Kiba se soltó a reír.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Mamá! Jajajaja seguramente estás pasando por una crisis existencial.

A Kiba siempre se le daba bien la burla, pero no pensé que pudiese aplicarla… menos ahora.

— Ah yo… yo… ¡No es lo que parece!

No pude ver las reacciones de los demás, solo sentí un golpe en el rostro. Aquél balón con el que Kiba había logrado un triunfo ahora me acababa de dar de lleno la cara.

— ¡Perdóname Naruto-kun! ¡Lo siento lo siento!

Esto no puede ser…. Rock Lee.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Él estaba igualito, años antes y años después seguía siendo el mismo… ¡tan inoportuno! Recordé en ese mismo instante la vez en que Hinata y yo tratamos de tener un picnic a solas, nos encontramos a Rock Lee ¡Y nunca entendió que hizo un mal tercio toda la tarde!

— No, es mi deber llevarte a la enfermería, eso es lo que hace un buen deportista ¡se hace responsable de sus actos! Es parte de la juventud, como el amor ¡Aunque tú me hayas robado a la hermosa de Sakura-san! No te dejaré morir en este charco de sangre.

Me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me cargó cual princesa. ¿Nos estábamos casando o qué diablos? Camino a la enfermería no me dirigió la palabra, hasta que llegamos y me dejó delicadamente en la cama. Rápido entró Shikamaru, quien me sorprendió por su expresión preocupada.

— Bien hecho Lee, estabas en un aprieto por allá ¿verdad?

— ¡La juventud es muy difícil Naruto-kun! Pero por eso vale tanto la pena.

Ah, ya entendía, el golpe no fue más que una excusa para sacarme de ese problema tan feo. Lee se inclinó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta haciendo sonidos extraños. Shikamaru suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¡En mi mundo las cosas son mucho más sencillas! Ni siquiera perder un brazo es tan aterrador como estar en una pelea escolar con 3 chicas de por medio. En mi mundo te pueden intentar matar 3 veces ¡y el amor sigue ahí! En mi mundo la manera de demostrar amor es ¡atravesar el corazón de la mujer que amas con una súper técnica!

— Bueno, las cosas no son… tan simples por aquí. No creo que debas ser tan directo con Hinata, por un lado la haces parecer la mala del cuento incluso ya se ganó una cachetada de Ino… entre ellas cuidan lo de sus amigas. ¿Has hablado con Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza. Esto me iba a sacar canas antes de tiempo… Hinata no va a querer a un hombre viejo, debo relajarme.

— Tenemos que ir a clases, anda te llevaré a tu salón. E insisto, no seas tan brusco, las cosas no son tan directas por estos lados de la dimensión… puedes herir susceptibilidades. — avanzamos hasta un aula, ahí me dejó entrar — nos vemos mañana.

¿Mañana?

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi casa?

Él alzó una ceja, se rascó la patilla y a mí me entró un poco la preocupación.

— No tengo idea donde vives, mejor pregunta con algún profesor o compañero.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo voy a decir que no sé donde vivo!

— Buena esa… suerte.

El muy ingrato me dio la espalda y se despidió con su mano… Bastardo ingrato. Ni porque le salvé la vida.

Me senté a un lado de Sakura quien no me dirigió la mirada, y se dedicó a ver por la ventana. ¿Ella sabría donde vivo? Primero debía disculparme, pero en ese momento no logré hablarle, por la puerta apareció Kabuto. Me levanté de golpe.

— ¡Deberías estar muerto!

— Hermosos deseos para tu profesor Naruto.

Me quedé callado. ¿Ni mi edad me había ayudado a dejar de ser tan impulsivo? Me senté con resignación y tuve que aguantar su clase, de la cual no entendía absolutamente nada. Que si el carbono, que si el alcohol ¿Qué clase de experimento estaban planeando? Me dejé llevar por lo que decía y comencé a remembrar. Tal vez a Hinata le agradaría venir por aquí. Tal vez a todos, ser estudiantes en un mundo sin guerras, sin peleas entre aldeas… hubiéramos crecido de una manera distinta. Todos los que amamos seguirían vivos, hubiera sido hermoso. La clase pasó pronto y entonces entré en pánico al recordar mi posición, me giré.

— Sakura-chan — extendí mi brazo y la toqué del hombro para luego cubrirme con miedo el rostro, pero ella volteó con calma y me miró casi sin expresión, no sabía cómo interpretar eso. ¿Qué pasaría si en este mundo ella si sintiera algo más por mí? — ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a casa?

Ella suspiró como si estuviera resignada.

— ¿No piensas pedirme perdón antes?

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Esa no es una disculpa honesta!

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. La sensación me estremeció. Ella no solía comportarse de esa manera conmigo, jamás. No podía descifrar qué pensaba. Si realmente ella me quisiera escuchar lo que le dije a Hinata debía haberla dejado lastimada… ¿Cómo explicarle mi situación? De pronto vi algo que hubiera preferido jamás mirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Iba a llorar por mí? Eso me aterraba… de pronto estornudó.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Grité molesto.

— ¡Hoy estás muy raro Naruto! Vale, si no te vas a disculpar ni a explicar puedes irte a casa con Hinata o con quien quieras ¡No me importa!

Azotó sus cuadernos en el pupitre, tomó su bolsa y salió del salón. Su idea no era mala, pero dudaba mucho que Hinata quisiera acompañarme ni tampoco tenía la certeza de que supiera donde vivía. No me quedaba de otra más que rogarle, me levanté veloz cuando sentí una mano tomarme del antebrazo.

Era Sasuke, por un momento juré ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero se alzó con su cara seria. Agarró su portafolios y también tomó el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, se giró sensualmente haciendo ondear su cabello sedosamente negro.

— Yo te acompaño a tu casa.

¿Qué diablos era ese ambiente romántico? ¡Esto qué diablos es! Mi esposa va a matarme.

Andamos juntos fuera de la escuela, yo iba a su lado pero él no se dignaba a dirigirme la mirada. No quería comentar algo fuera de lugar y que él me dejara botado a la mitad de la nada. Llegamos a una especie de plataforma donde aparecía una especie de trenes sin ruedas pero a alta velocidad. Sasuke avanzó a paso apresurado hacia uno, y yo me quedé atascado en una fila, me pedían una tarjeta que sepa dios donde estaba, la gente comenzaba a molestarse y yo entraba en pánico.

— ¡Ay dobe! Serás….

El pelinegro pasó su tarjeta por la maquina extraña y yo pude avanzar suspirando de alivio, él me jaló al tren que estaba frente a nosotros y me empujó dentro con molestia. Los lugares estaban ocupados por lo que nos quedamos de pie frente a una ventana, él me indicó que me agarrara del tubo que estaba sobre mi cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el artefacto aceleró y me fui sobre él. Cayendo ambos de una forma comprometedora.

— ¡Mira mamá una pareja de novios!

Justo en ese momento una canción empezaba "This is love, this is love" Yo me alejé con miedo, no quería que volviese a suceder lo de mi primer beso. Me sostuve de donde pude y me quedé estático viendo por el ventanal. Él se levantó un poco después, con una pequeña y casi diminuta sonrisa.

— Casi me matas del susto — prosiguió con voz serena — la última vez que pasó eso terminamos en un beso.

Me puse pálido. ¡Hasta en la otra dimensión nos habíamos dado un beso! ¿Qué más Dios? ¡Ya tírame un rayo!

— Pero bueno… escuché que algo pasó con Hinata. — Lo vi con sorpresa, como si él supiera algo que yo no — Sakura está molesta, deberías disculparte… no la lastimes idiota.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tú estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

— Eso ya lo sabías, no te hagas el tonto.

— ¿Entonces por qué no estás con ella?

Me dirigió una mirada bastante molesta, me tomó de la camisa del uniforme y me alzó un poco. Ese Sasuke daba miedo.

— ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? ¡Tú sales con ella grandísimo imbécil!

Después se calmó y me dejó en el suelo. Al principio tenía mucho miedo de que realmente estuviera metiendo mis narices donde no debía. La puerta se abrió y él salió antes, lo seguí de cerca. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Y si mi otro yo sí amaba a Sakura? ¿Y si Sakura lo amaba a él? Yo estaría destruyendo la vida de mi otro yo por creer lo que era correcto. Sasuke estaba lastimado, al parecer yo con toda la intención había empezado a salir con mi amiga sabiendo que a él le gustaba ella.

— ¡Pero que desastre! Este mundo es un enredo.

Sasuke se detuvo y se acercó a mí colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

— ¿Acaso estás confundido?

— Sasuke ¿qué es lo que sabes que no quieres decirme?

— ¡Tú eres el que está actuando raro desde esta mañana! Llevabas más de dos meses de no dirigirme la palabra Naruto ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?

— ¿Y por qué motivos no hablamos? ¿Éramos amigos sí o no?

Él se silenció. Lo sabía, me está escondiendo algo. O en este caso no me quiere recordar lo que sucedió… pero yo desconozco los hechos, solo mi otro yo los sabe.

— Bueno, mejor entra a tu casa, me tengo que ir — él me arrojó mi portafolios y comenzó a alejarse, entonces reconocí la insignia Namikaze en la puerta de una de las casas, seguramente esa era la mía, quería detenerlo pero él se veía muy triste y no pude hacerlo, saqué la llave de la mochila y empecé a probar con todas las que ahí había tratando de que alguna encajara, cuando por fin lo logré me giré y Sasuke se miraba desde lejos — ¡éramos amigos!

Le sonreí y me despedí con mucho ímpetu. Él también se sonrío de manera apenas perceptible y se fue. Aquello me regocijaba. Había esperanza. Cuando entré a mi casa o la casa del otro yo, noté un silencio sepulcral. El corazón me dolió. Aquella sensación de soledad no es fácil de olvidar. La calidez de mi hogar resultaba dolorosa ante el recuerdo, dejé las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada, busqué personas dentro pero todo era silencio. Había retratos de mis padres junto con mi otro yo, me sonreí. Él había tenido la fortuna de crecer con sus padres. Tal vez llegarían más tarde, encontré el que seguramente era mi cuarto… había sido un día agotador. Me deje caer en la cama y entonces me sentí más solo que nunca. Hinata ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?...

[…]

No sé cómo ni cuándo, había lanzado dos de esas horribles cosas con picos llenas de energía a las dos chicas. En el fondo no quería hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo se había sentido en peligro y había actuado solo. Sakura había golpeado el suelo y alzado grandes trozos de piedra para detener el impacto, pero aquella cosa que ellas llamaban "rasen shuriken" había volado en pedazos la piedra y avanzaba hacia unas casas. El lindo rombo en la frente de la pelirrosa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro en líneas.

— ¡Sakura-san con cuidado!

Hinata corría hacia mi al ver que en mi mano otra de esas cosas comenzaba a formarse. Pero mi vista no se pudo separar de Sakura quien con sus puños trató de detener ese rasen shuriken, pensé que moriría, mucha sangre salió de su cuerpo pues la cosa la estaba cortando, pero por fin logró deshacerla.

— ¡Perdona! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Cállate idiota!

Su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse de una manera milagrosa y ella está de pie ahí como si nada. ¡Sorprendente! Y aterrorizante. Antes de que pudiera terminar mis pensamientos sentí la mirada de Hinata penetrarme, era algo que no podría describir en palabras, pero penetrar sería la mejor palabra que describiría el sentimiento. Iba a lanzar nuevamente el rasen shuriken o como se llamara, pero ella me llegó por la espalda, con sus dos palmas me golpeó el estómago, luego clavó sus dedos como agujas en mis brazos, dos de manera superior y dos inferior. Sentí como si la fuerza de mi brazo se agotara, el rasen desapareció y mi brazo perdió movilidad. De pronto sentí los golpes certeros en mis piernas y caí al suelo de bruces. Como si nunca hubiera tenido ningún tipo de energía.

— Definitivamente no es Naruto — dijo Sakura — el verdadero no nos lo hubiera dejado tan fácil.

— ¡Hey que aún no estoy acabado!

Nunca había sentido esa clase de emoción. Sentí la energía dispararse y algo aparecía a mi lado, era de mi tamaño, o casi… yo..

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡patético!

Sakura se partía de la risa tirada en el suelo con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

— Un kage bunshin pésimo ¡pésimo! Jajaja no pensé volver a ver uno tan malo.

Una cosa amorfa estaba junto a mí, se tambaleaba como idiota y se medio parecía a mí. ¿Había fallado vilmente? Hinata se acercó a mí y se agachó para verme el rostro, su mirada me incomodaba, parecía maternal, cariñosa… como si me conociera de toda la vida y se preocupaba por mí.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella me alzó y me volvió a sentar en el columpio. Yo parecía un muñeco de trapo. Comencé a relatar que era un estudiante y no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí pero que definitivamente ese no era mi lugar. Ellas se miraron entre sí. Pensé que no me creerían, pero después de ver todo lo que había logrado con una mano y sus poderes del demonio ¡tenían que creerme!

— Es decir que eres un Naruto de otro mundo.

— Yo creo.

La peliazul golpeó mis piernas e inmediatamente sentí la fuerza regresar a ellas.

— Hinata ¿Qué haces? Podría ser un enemigo engañándonos.

— No creo Sakura-san… él es Naruto-kun, pero no nuestro Naruto-kun.

— Deberíamos hablar esto con el Hokague… ¡rayos! Tú eres nuestro Hokague… — Sakura se golpeó la frente como consternada — bien, tendremos que hablarlo con Shikamaru. Anda ven y no se te ocurra hacer nada idiota otra vez.

Avanzamos unas cuantas cuadras y entonces nos topamos con otra escena igual de bizarra, aquél cabeza de piña manejaba las sombras y trataba de atrapar a una rubia que cargaba con un gingantesco abanico. Ella había dado un salto enorme y con su artefacto lanzó una ráfaga de viento no humana.

— ¡Si gano tú harás la limpieza esta semana!

Gritó ella mientras esquivaba una de las sombras de él.

— ¡Serás problemática Temari! Esta vez no perderé, la semana pasada estaba muy cansado ¡pero es tu turno de lavar los platos!

— ¡Jamás!

La rubia en un movimiento rápido lo golpeó con el abanico cerrado justo en la cabeza. Yo me estaba emocionando con la pelea pero entonces Sakura gritó.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari! ¿Qué diablos?

Ambos apenas se percataban de nuestra presencia. Shikamaru se acercó preocupado.

— Hinata ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?

— Tenemos que contarte algo… raro.

Él alzó una ceja y nos invitó a pasar a su casa. Ahí le expliqué los extraños sucesos de la mañana y como era mi mundo, sin nada de poderes sobrenaturales y peleas diarias.

— Debe ser un salto espacio temporal… uno entre dimensiones.

— Pensé lo mismo — dijo Hinata — necesitamos ir por Naruto-kun y traerlo de vuelta, y solo hay una persona que actualmente puede viajar entre dimensiones…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó feliz Sakura dando un brinco de alegría.

Shikamaru asintió.

— Pero justo ahora él está fuera de la villa, no sabemos su localización pues andaba encubierto revisando los tratados con las aldeas que quieren separarse de la alianza.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? — Pregunté temeroso — en mi mundo también hay un Sasuke, una Sakura, una Hinata… esto me está dando dolor de cabeza.

— Shikamaru, quiero ir yo por Sasuke… y si me permites llevar a Sarada.

— ¿Pero qué dices Sakura? Es peligroso, no sabemos su posición real ni tampoco sus condiciones.

— Es mi marido, claro que lo encontraremos.

Me quedé tieso. ¿Sakura casada con ese? ¡Lo que me faltaba!

— Si Hinata fuese las cosas serían más fáciles — intervino la rubia que se llamaba Temari — con su byakugan podría encontrarlo más pronto.

— Podríamos ir ambas — musitó Hinata — pero no puedo dejar a este Naruto-kun aquí solo… además los niños….

— ¿Y si Hinata va por Sasuke y Sakura se queda conmigo?

Las dos mujeres se vieron entre ellas, Hinata volvió a poner sus temerosos ojos con venas alrededor y la pelirrosa alzó su puño que destrozaba casas con un solo toque.

— Nadie va a quedarse con mi marido en mi casa…

— Nadie va a ir a buscar a mi esposo más que yo.

Hubo un silencio tremendo. Diablos, las mujeres dan mucho miedo. Shikamaru se río un poco y nos pidió que mañana fuésemos a la oficina para arreglar lo de una misión.

— Y está bien Sakura, confío en ti, puedes llevar a Sarada a esa misión.

— Genial ¡Tengo que contarle a mi hija! Se muere de ganas de ver a su padre… aunque diga que no le importa. ¡Gracias Temari por la hospitalidad!

La pelirrosa salió corriendo de la casa dejándonos a Hinata y a mí con cara de preocupación. Nos reímos y salimos camino a nuestra casa. Íbamos despacio, ella se veía preocupada, probablemente por su marido.

— ¿Te preocupa mucho mi otro yo?

Ella se sonrío. Ese gesto era muy cálido.

— Claro, Naruto-kun es el líder de la villa… pero es bastante… mmm… despistado, tengo miedo de que se meta en problemas y aunque es probable que podramos traerlo de vuelta y a ti regresarte a tu hogar… eso va a tardar un poco.

— Ya veo, entonces Sakura está casada con ese Sasuke ¿no?

— Sí, con tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Somos mejores amigos?

— Lo son.

— Perdona por haberte hecho feo cuando llegué… no quería lastimarte solo que me sorprendió. En mi mundo soy novio de Sakura — ella dio un respingo — además tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

— Seguramente para la Hinata de tu mundo debe ser muy difícil acercarse a ti — sonrío con cierta amargura — yo me enamoré de Naruto-kun desde los 5 años, pero nunca fui capaz de acercarme a él, era insegura, miedosa, claro en ese momento no sabía que eso era amor pero después lo entendí y traté de caminar a su lado…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Sakura iba saliendo con la pequeña pelinegra en sus brazos. Ambas iban muy contentas que solo se despidieron desde lejos y siguieron su andar.

— Así que Sakura-chan es muy feliz con Sasuke ¿verdad? Hasta su niña se ve contenta.

— Son muy felices — asintió ella.

— ¿Y nosotros?

Hinata me miró a los ojos. Odiaba su mirada desde que puedo recordar, parecía que sus ojos podían ver a través de mi alma, el perla parecía reflejar hasta mis miedos e inseguridades.

— Somos más felices que nadie.

— No puedo imaginarlo.

Dije en voz queda, pero ella llegó a escucharme. De pronto los dos hijos de mi otro yo se abalanzaron sobre mí con una felicidad radiante. La pequeña tenía mi mirada pero era igual a Hinata, sus ojos azules brillaban.

— ¡Papá! Hoy prometiste que nos leerías un cuento antes de dormir.

— ¿No habrás olvidado esa promesa verdad?

El niño me sonreía desafiante, era yo pero más joven. Miré a Hinata con miedo ¿Qué debía hacer?

— No tienes que imaginarlo, puedes vivirlo.

Ella me dio una suave palmada en la espalda y me invitó al cuarto de los niños. De la nada ahora estaba casado y con dos hijos. ¿Hinata tendrá razón y podré experimentar esa felicidad de la que habla?


End file.
